


Can We Just Make Out

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami's had a bad day and wants just one thing from Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Just Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Man, do I hate my job some days” confessed Cami, throwing herself down on the bed besides Davina.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Davina. She knew listening to other people talk about their problems sometimes took its toll on Cami, and that sometimes all Cami needed was someone to listen to _her_ talk about _her_ problems.

“Can we just make out instead?” asked Cami. “I’m tired of talking.”

Davina smiled. “Have I ever turned down a chance to make out with you?”


End file.
